


Очень не секретный эксперимент

by torri_jirou



Category: VIXX
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Хёку во что бы то ни стало необходимо выяснить, ревнивый Хонбин или нет.





	Очень не секретный эксперимент

В лице Хана Санхёка наука потеряла великолепного ученого, потому что он обладал всеми чертами необходимыми для настоящего исследователя: четким логическим мышлением, склонностью к анализу, умением видеть перспективы и терпением. К сожалению, врожденная артистичность его натуры, которая помогла бы Санхёку стать не только экспериментатором, но и популяризатором науки, увела его на другой путь – Хёк решил стать айдолом. К сожалению для науки, разумеется, потому что Хёк в выборе не раскаивался и судьбой своей был более чем доволен.  
Ну, а когда Хонбин наконец-то ответил ему взаимностью, то счастливее Хёка не было никого в целом мире, кроме разве что Кена во время фансайнов, но ему Хёк согласен был уступить.  
Вот из-за этих двух составляющих: Хонбина и счастья, а так же желания удержать и то, и другое навсегда Хёку пришлось разбудить в себе мирно спящего ученого и заняться исследованием.  
Отправной точкой послужила дорама, в которой девушка приревновала своего парня, обиделась на него, уехала, куда глаза глядят, много лет моталась по всему миру, а потом, когда они случайно встретились на улице и поговорили, оказалось, что приревновала она тогда совершенно напрасно и без повода. Но у него уже была жена и пятеро детей.  
Хёка настолько ужаснула перспектива долгого расставания, что он решил во чтобы то ни стало выяснить, насколько Хонбин ревнивый и на всякий случай не давать ему повода.  
Но нельзя же вот так прямо в лоб взять и спросить. К тому же, еще не факт, что Хонбин признается, ведь он не любит говорить о своих недостатках. И начинать флиртовать с кем-нибудь у него на глазах тоже не годится. Вдруг даже этой малости окажется достаточно, чтобы Хонбин рванул на другой конец света, бросив карьеру, группу и Хёка.  
Поэтому Хёк вооружился ноутбуком и для начала прошерстил интернет в поисках разнообразных способов проверки. Большинство он сразу отмел за неправдоподобностью, а из оставшихся выбрал тест на щекотку, как самый простой в исполнении. Но даже этот способ не внушал ему полного доверия.  
Тогда Хёк решил провести эксперимент. Настоящий научный эксперимент с несколькими испытуемыми и тщательной фиксацией результатов. Сначала проверить, как подопытные реагируют на щекотку, потом узнать степень их ревнивости, сравнить, сделать выводы и только после этого щекотать Хонбина.  
Хёк даже завел себе лабораторный журнал – небольшой блокнот с зеленой пластиковой обложкой и логотипом Jellyfish в виде водяных знаков на страницах. В нем он нарисовал табличку с параграфами «щекотка» и «ревность» напротив имени каждого согруппника, ведь проверять теорию Хёк решил именно на них – к кому еще он может так легко подобраться и главное, разузнать потом их секреты.  
Начать Хёк решил с Джэхвана, как самого доброго и безотказного человека в группе. Он выбрал время, когда Кен отдыхал перед телевизором, сел рядышком и протянул заранее припасенный пакет чипсов.  
\- Они низкокалорийные, - пояснил он, потому что Кен посмотрел на пакет с вожделением, но недоверчиво.  
\- Хёкки, ты – чудо! – засмеялся Джэхван и взлохматил его волосы.  
\- Только... хён, ты сможешь сначала для меня одну вещь сделать?  
\- А, так это взятка! Малыш, ты далеко пойдешь, - снова рассмеялся Джэхван. – Ладно, говори, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Мне надо тебя пощекотать.  
Кен, который уже успел распаковать пакет и попробовать чипсы, чуть не подавился от такой просьбы.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо, - упрямо стоял на своем Хёк.  
Он дождался пока Кен закончит смеяться, кашлять, плакать, пока он вытрет слезы, смахнет крошки с одежды, немного переведет дыхание и тогда применил последнее, безотказное средство – изобразил меж бровей трогательную складочку и грустно сказал:  
\- Пожалуйста... хён.  
Кен вздохнул.  
\- Кажется, я ошибся насчет тебя. Ты не пойдешь далеко. Ты уже того... пошел и, кажется, даже дошел. Черт с тобой, если прям так уж надо, давай.  
Хёк обрадованно подсел поближе, но ничего не получилось: едва он протянул к нему руки, Джэхван залился смехом.  
\- Ну, хён! – возмутился Санхёк.  
\- Извини, извини, - сквозь смех выдавил из себя Джэхван, - я нечаянно. Все, начинай.  
Но стоило только Хёку снова потянуться к нему, все повторилось сначала – Кен засмеялся и завалился боком на диван, рассыпав крошки из пакета.  
\- Ох, ну прости, прости, - стонал он сквозь смех. – Это все передача. Такая смешная, удержаться не могу.  
По телевизору рассказывали о каком-то обвале на какой-то фондовой бирже, и Хёк сомневался, что Джэхван настолько разбирается в экономике, чтобы оценить юмор ситуации, даже если он там был. В сердцах он все таки пощекотал Кена, но что толку, если тот от смеха и так уже дрыгал ногами в воздухе.  
Одним словом, первый опыт провалился.  
Но Хёк не отчаивался. Он знал, что будет непросто, и готовился к трудностям. В следующий раз он подкараулил Джэхвана, когда тот вышел из душа после тренировки, и без всякого предупреждения провел по ребрам утащенной у корди-нуны кисточкой для пудры. Кен сначала вздрогнул, но кажется больше от неожиданности, оглянулся через плечо, хмыкнул понимающе и дальше стоял молча, только морщился немного.  
\- Ты что, совсем щекотки не боишься? – не выдержал Хёк в конце концов.  
\- Ну, если честно, то мне неприятно, - нехотя признал Кен. – Но если тебе надо, то я могу потерпеть.  
\- А если не надо терпеть?  
\- Тогда просто неприятно.  
Немного подумав, Хёк решил, что такую реакцию можно считать отрицательной и напротив имени Джэхвана в графе «щекотка» появилась запись: «не боится». А про ревность он даже выяснять ничего не стал. То, что Кен не способен на ревность, было для него аксиомой.  
Следующим по очереди шел Лео, но Хёку очень удачно попался Рави, мирно спящий на диване в гостиной. Будить уставшего хёна было немного жалко, но вонщиковы пятки так соблазнительно высовывались над подлокотником, и Хёк не смог устоять. За что чуть не поплатился сломанным носом: несмотря на сон, реакция у Вонщика оказалась стремительной и сильной – он так дрыгнул ногой, что Хёк едва успел спасти лицо от увечья. Примечательно, что сам испытуемый даже не проснулся – пробормотал что-то невразумительно-сердитое, потер потревоженную пятку о другую ногу и уткнулся носом в диванную подушку.  
Для второй попытки Хёк пристроился сбоку и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше – вдруг Вонщику вздумается лягаться в разные стороны. Как оказалось, сделал он это совсем не зря – от новой порции щекотки Рави подскочил, взвизгнул тонким голосом и с дивана свалился. Сиди Хёк чуть ближе – быть бы ему придавленным.  
\- Ой, хён, ты проснулся? А я как раз будить тебя пытался. Не ушибся? – сладким голосом пропел Хёк и предпринял атаку на бока Рави. Надо было пользоваться моментом, пока подопытный дезориентирован, и узнать все.  
Потом правда ему пришлось быстро и далеко убегать, а после еще два дня подлизываться к Вонщику, чтобы спасти свою голову от неминуемых подзатыльников. Но дело того стоило! Второй опыт прошел успешно – реакция у Рави на щекотку была однозначной. Труднее оказалось выяснить: ревнивый он или нет. Спрашивать напрямую было неловко, да и чистота эксперимента, как казалось Хёку, могла пострадать. А со стороны заметить ничего не удавалось. Вонщик не устраивал сцен ревности, не прожигал ненавидящим взглядом девушек, которые вились вокруг Хакёна, вообще не обращал внимания, когда тот обнимался с друзьями и приятелями, что происходило довольно часто, потому что друзей у Хакёна – половина Сеула. И не звонил каждые пять минут с вопросами «Ты где?» и «Кто там рядом с тобой?», когда они оказывались порознь. Это совершенно противоречило концепции, но о том, чтобы спросить Хакёна, не шлет ли ему Рави сообщений полных подозрений и тревоги или каким-то другим способом проявляет свою ревность, Хёк даже думать не хотел. В лучшем случае, с лидера станется вообще откреститься от каких бы то ни было отношений. Он ведь все еще считает Хёка ребенком, которому рано знать такие вещи. А в худшем – он может решить, что младшенький мается от безделья и придумать ему какое-нибудь занятие.  
Хёк долго думал с какой стороны лучше подступиться, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, и решил воспользоваться методом наводящих вопросов. Подходящего случая долго ждать не пришлось, через пару дней он застал Рави, что интересно, тоже перед телевизором за просмотром Инкигайо-шоу, как раз того выпуска, в котором принимал участие Хакён. Вариант был близок к идеальному. Он был бы безупречным, если бы в комнате не было самого Хакёна. Но тот сидел в дальнем углу комнаты и увлеченно отшелушивал на газету лепестки сушеных цветов для своих свечек. И Хёк решил, что если будет говорить тихо, то Эн им не помешает. Может, наоборот, его присутствие как раз поможет подтолкнуть Рави к откровенности.  
Так что Хёк, вспомнив Кена, быстренько сгонял за чипсами и примирительно протянул взятку, прежде чем устроиться на диванчике – Рави все еще смотрел на него сердито. Несколько минут он делал вид, что полностью поглощен происходящим на экране. Это оказалось нетрудно – передача была интересная, и Хёк чуть не забыл, что пришел сюда по делу. Затем он шумно вздохнул и осторожно кивнул в сторону Хакёна.  
\- Тебе, наверное, тяжело такое смотреть. Хён среди всех этих девушек, как рыба в воде. Мне кажется, я бы умер от ревности.  
Рави посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением.  
\- Так у них же сценарий, ты чего?  
Хёк мысленно чертыхнулся, пример в самом деле был неудачный.  
\- А если не передача и не по сценарию? – зашел он с другой стороны.  
\- Ты на что-то намекаешь сейчас? – спросил Рави без тени подозрения в голосе.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты! – поспешно открестился Хёк. – Но ведь, согласись, Хакён-хён такой популярный среди девушек. В нашей группе у него больше всех поклонниц. И среди парней он тоже популярен. И вообще, в него так легко влюбиться...  
\- Главное, чтобы он сам ни в кого не влюблялся, - безмятежно отозвался Рави. – Но я все еще хочу понять, к чему ты клонишь.  
\- Да ни к чему, я так просто...  
\- Ладно. Сейчас узнаем...  
Оставив запаниковавшего Хёка на диване, Рави подошел к Хакёну и выдал ему прямо в лоб:  
\- Хакен-а, ты мне изменяешь?  
\- Нет. Зачем? – ответил Эн машинально, все еще сосредоточенный на цветах. И только потом поднял голову и, кажется, удивился. Он поманил Рави пальцем, а когда тот присел перед ним на корточки, потрогал его лоб.  
\- Хм... странно, - сказал он.  
Дальнейший разговор велся тихо, Хёку не удалось расслышать ни слова, но он видел, как Рави сначала отрицательно помотал головой, потом согласно кивнул, а потом пожал плечами и отвернулся. Щека и ухо у него были красные, а улыбка – глупая и счастливая.  
\- А это не ты, часом, воду тут мутишь, мелочь нахальная? – высунулся из-за его плеча Хакён.  
Хёк сделал самое честное лицо.  
\- Так я и думал. А ну марш гулять, заодно подумаешь над своим поведением. И чтобы раньше, чем через два часа в общежитие не возвращался.  
Выйдя на улицу, Хёк вытащил свой лабораторный журнал и с тяжелым вздохом сделал пометку: «Вонщик – не ревнивый».  
Эксперимент выходил из под контроля.  
Выяснять насколько ревнивый Тэгун, Хёку было не нужно. Свидетельств накопилось более, чем достаточно еще до того, как он занялся исследованием, и все они говорили об одном: ревнивый до чертиков. Но как выяснить, боится ли Лео щекотки, если он зазвездит по хребту раньше, чем рассмеется? Конечно, те времена, когда Хёк боялся Тэгуна до дрожи в коленях, давно прошли, но лезть в пасть к тигру... то есть ко льву все же было немного страшно.  
Санхёк бился три недели, но самое большее, чего смог добиться кроме пинков и подзатыльников, было негромкое «Хых», когда один раз ему удалось дорваться до тэгуновой щиколотки и пощекотать ее перышком.  
Наконец, Джэхван, который что-то такое сообразил, учитывая собственный опыт и пожалел то ли Хёка, который уже начал дергаться от любого резкого движения, то ли Лео, у которого при виде маннэ начинал дергаться глаз, то ли окружающих, которые заразившись общей нервозной атмосферой, начали дергаться на ровном месте, решил помочь. Пока журналисты не заинтересовались уникальным случаем массового заболевания Пляской Святого Витта, он подловил Хёка после очередной его неудачной попытки, когда тот потирал ушибленный бок, и сказал на ухо:  
\- Боится до икоты, можешь мне поверить. Но если что, я тебе ничего не говорил.  
Хёк решил не испытывать судьбу дальше и достал блокнот.  
Остались двое: Хонбин и Хакён. Хонбина Хёк сначала собирался оставить напоследок, воплотив в его лице что-то вроде контрольной группы, но намучившись с Тэгуном решил устроить себе передышку, прежде чем соваться к лидеру.  
Хонбин радостно заливался смехом, когда ему щекотали бока, хихикал и взбрыкивал, когда трогали пятки. А потом он перевернулся, придавил Хёка к постели и на некоторое время тому стало не до экспериментов.  
На следующее утро воодушевленный Хёк отправился за последней «жертвой». А к концу дня он думал, что даже с Лео было легче, тот хотя бы молчал. Хакён же, словно о чем-то догадываясь, начинал верещать птицей-сигнализацией* и бросался бежать стоило Хёку только направиться в его сторону. Он прятался за стилистами, костюмерами, операторами, режиссерами и ведущими. За Рави и Кеном, даже за Лео, хотя тот его и отпихивал. К концу следующего дня у Хёка звенело в ушах, а он еще и близко не подобрался к Хакёну. В конце концов, нуна Минын, старшая над стилистами и костюмерами, пригрозила, что если Санхёк не прекратит хулиганить, им придется или убить его, или подрезать Хакёну связки, но скорее всего они выберут первое.  
И Хёк успокоился. На целую неделю. Но сдаваться он все равно не собирался и одним субботним вечером его терпение было вознаграждено. Он застал Хакена в гостиной, да-да, на том самом диванчике, но не перед включенным телевизором, а с какой-то толстенной книгой в руках. И, о чудо, Хакён был в одной тоненькой футболке с глубоким вырезом.  
Мысленно возведя диван в ранг «испытательного полигона», Хёк для начала вставил в уши затычки и разулся. Он подкрадывался, как вождь масаев к львиному прайду, замирая каждую секунду, стоило Хакёну вздохнуть чуть поглубже или перевернуть страницу. Но тот не оглянулся, даже когда Хёк подобрался вплотную и запустил пальцы за растянутый ворот футболки к подмышке и бокам. И не реагировал еще пару минут точно, хотя Хёку они показались целым часом. И только перевернув очередную страницу, Хакён вздохнул тяжело и сказал:  
\- Хёкки, может хватит уже? Ты во мне сейчас дырку проковыряешь.  
Хёк так удивился, что от неожиданности проболтался.  
\- Тебе что, совсем-совсем не щекотно?  
\- А должно быть? – спросил Хакён. – Знаешь, если тебе нечем заняться...  
Дослушивать Хёк не стал.  
Он уже практически сделал запись о том, что Хакён не боится щекотки, как тем же вечером увидел потрясающую картину: Кен дул ему на шею – кажется, он изображал тайфун, – а Хакён ёжился, втягивал голову в плечи и пищал, что ему щекотно.  
Хёк решил подождать и провести еще парочку экспериментов, но результаты каждый раз обескураживали. Невозможно было даже понять, как именно Хакён станет реагировать в каждом новом случае. Похоже было, что он боится щекотки по вторникам, если на улице солнечно, но ветрено, когда Луна находится в Козероге, а Венера где-нибудь там еще, и не боится по четвергам, если ему улыбнется на улице симпатичная девушка. Или наоборот.  
Тогда Хёк решил зайти с другой стороны и выяснить сначала, как у Хакёна обстоят дела с ревностью, а потом еще раз проверить на щекотку. Но здесь его ждало еще большее разочарование, потому что понять ревнивый Хакён или нет, наверное, не удалось бы даже с помощью китайского компаса. У Хёка просто мозг лопался от невозможности понять, почему Хакён совершенно спокойно смотрит, как Вонщик флиртует с девушками из 4 minutes или целует руки Кену, например, но зато может несколько часов подряд после фансайна жаловаться, что Рави обнимался с какой-то поклонницей на три секунды дольше обычного и это неспроста!  
Хёку уже даже на эксперимент стало наплевать, просто хотелось разобраться. От назойливых мыслей он начал плохо спать, а это уже было чревато тем, что Хакён поселит его у себя в комнате, чтобы следить за распорядком дня: вовремя укладывать спать, вовремя кормить и не давать лишней минутки посидеть в телефоне. Одним словом будет наслаждаться жизнью и видом хёковых страданий.  
Чтобы не допустить ухудшения качества своей жизни, необходимо было поскорее разобраться с вопросом и оставить Хакёна в покое.  
Поэтому, когда группа отправилась с концертом в Пусан, Хёк подсел к Вонщику, занимавшемуся поиском покемонов на борту самолета и, толкнув его под локоть, спросил:  
\- Слушай, а Хакён ревнивый?  
\- Сам хотел бы знать... О, поймал! – рассеянно отозвался Рави.  
Хёк даже рассердился и пихнул его в бок сильнее.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушал хоть? Я не про покемонов спрашиваю.  
Вонщик убрал телефон, повернулся в кресле и очень-очень терпеливо и вежливо, что значило: «следующая станция – смертная казнь», ответил.  
\- Я тебя отлично слышал. Ты спросил ревнивый Хакён или нет, а я тебе ответил, что мне это самому интересно, потому что я не знаю. Это все или ты еще что-то хочешь узнать о хёне? Тогда может быть расскажешь, что это тебя в последнее время на ревности переклинило?  
Расстроенный Хёк сбежал в туалет, пристроил блокнот на полочке рядом с раковиной и в двух столбцах напротив имени Хакёна написал размашисто: «Да хрен его знает!» Вышло кривовато, но зато подстать настроению. Эсперимент летел к чертям.  
А в Пусане лабораторный журнал пропал. Хёк проверил карманы всех своих брюк, джинсов, рубашек и толстовок. Проверил все сумки, нашел в итоге три зубных щетки, забытых в боковых карманах, и давно потерянный ремень, но блокнота нигде не было. Расспросы он после нескольких попыток прекратил. Слишком многие в команде пользовались такими же – новогодним подарком от фирмы. Поэтому на все расспросы, он неизменно получал встречный вопрос: «Да у меня такой же, а что в твоем было?»  
Потеря была конечно обидная, но Хёк все еще не собирался сдаваться.  
«Ничего, начну заново» - решил он. – «Только в этот раз никакого Хакёна, он всю статистику портит. Лучше Шину и двух нун возьму. У Минхо и Еннын женихи точно есть, вот их и проверю».  
Хек воспрял духом и, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, отправился за новым блокнотом, но в дверях номера столкнулся с Хакёном.  
\- Не это, часом, ищешь? – в руке лидера сияла жизнерадостным травянисто-зеленым цветом недавняя хёкова потеря.  
Хёк рванулся к блокноту, но Хакён резво отпрыгнул, а стоявшие позади него Вонщик и Тэгун схватили и внесли манне обратно в номер.  
\- Значит, исследованиями занимаешься? Эксперименты ставишь? Компромат на нас собираешь... – Хакён постукивал по ладони блокнотом и прохаживался возле кровати, к которой Вонщик с Тэгуном привязывали обалдевшего от такого обращения Хёка.  
\- Это произвол! – наконец очухался и начал возмущаться он. – Это нарушение Женевской конвенции!  
\- Ты не беженец и не военнопленный, - навис над ним Лео, наматывая второй галстук вокруг запястий.  
\- Я пленный! И маленький! А вы маленьких обижаете! – сменил тактику Хёк. – Караул! Спасите-помогите! – завопил он и немедленно получил кляп из собственного банного полотенца.  
Тэгун закончил привязывать и так же спокойно и сосредоточенно начал расстегивать на Хёке рубашку. У Вонщика дело шло медленнее, он успел зафиксировать только одну ногу, потому что Хёк отчаянно лягался. Хакён листал блокнот и сердито хмурился.  
\- Нет, ну что это такое?! – возмутился он. – У всех данные, как данные, а у меня «хрен знает»?  
Вонщик хрюкнул и получил блокнотом по макушке.  
\- Зачем ты его с носком привязал, балбес? Давай со второй ноги хотя бы сними, а то через ткань его не проймешь. - распорядился он и повернулся к Хёку. – Мы решили, что у тебя тут неполная информация. Не хватает еще одного подопытного – тебя.  
Хёк завертелся угрем и жалобно замычал. Разве эти грубияны хоть что-нибудь понимают в настоящей науке – нет, конечно! Защекочут ведь до смерти из чистого садизма и злобной мстительности. И никто его, бедного-несчастного, не спасет, потому что Кен ушел гулять, а Хонбина он сам отправил раздобыть тайком от менеджера свежих трепангов.  
\- Хёкки, прости пожалуйста, я телефон забы... Тааак, это что такое?!  
Если бы Хонбин только знал, какой волшебной музыкой прольются в уши Хёка его слова, он бы каждый день начал что-нибудь забывать да не по одному разу. Но еще слаще прозвучали разноголосые «Ай!», «Ой!» и «Ты как со старшими обращаешь... Айщ, больно же!»  
Через некоторое время хлопнула дверь и стало тихо. Хонбин появился в поле зрения Хёка, присел на край кровати и с серьезно-задумчивым, даже немного грустным видом вытащил кляп.  
\- Ох, Бинни, ты как никогда вовремя! – счастливо простонал Хёк. – Еще немного и эти изверги меня бы замучали. Бинни?..  
Не меняя серьезного выражения лица, Хонбин скользнул взглядом по полураздетой фигуре Хёка и сказал:  
\- Вот видишь, чем твои опыты заканчиваются.  
\- Ну, Бинни, - заныл Хёк.  
\- Я долго наблюдал и терпел, знаешь ли. Но любому терпению приходит конец. А если ты захочешь выяснить что-то более экзотическое, чем тогда все закончится – групповухой?  
\- Нет, Бинни, я никогда бы не...  
\- Я тоже считаю, что лучше «никогда бы не», - согласился с Хёком Хонбин. – А чтобы ты хорошо это запомнил, думаю, надо провести небольшой урок. Для закрепления материала. Или как там по-научному?  
Хонбин потянулся и взял что-то с соседней кровати. Хёк скосил глаза в его сторону и тонко, жалобно заскулил: в руках у Хонбина была пестрая кошачья дразнилка из перьев.


End file.
